User blog:Sommmerjan/Tak nám ten slavný Rok evropského kulturního dědictví končí, snad optimisticky
« Předchozí « Blog » Následující » 01/ Viditelnější přípravy začínaly loni koncem léta. Nutně se zdálo, že času na nějaké velkolepé akce není mnoho. U nás nějaká oznámení zazněla koncem roku 2017. Přitom ale zřejmě kdesi probíhaly různorodé přípravy. Na webu MK se objevila loga, doplněná přísným povídáním, že je lze použít, jestliže získáme písemné svolení.Informace o udělování loga ERKD; je možné, že tato stránka konec roku dlouho nepřežije. Odkazy na dění v EU hojně poskytoval Twitter MK, ovšem bez větších komentářů. 02/ Nicméně u nás zřejmě převážily události spojené se stoletím republiky, nejspíše podporované sadou prezentačních projektů. 03/ Ale třeba na stoletý vývoj památkové péče samotné mnoho pozornosti upnuto nebylo.České památkové století v Evropském roce kulturního dědictví 2018 (publ. 20180109, verif. 20181214). Přitom se událo tolik zajímavých proměn, které se vpisují i do současné tváře oboru, jeho institucí, do míry, v jaké význam a potřebu ochrany památek vnímá obecná veřejnost, v jaké se její priority projeví v genezi památkového zákona, ve vzhledu našich sídel, v tom jakou autoritu si vydobyla archeologie a v různých souvislostech i další metody průzkumu (SHP), jaký respekt získal obor restaurování, péče o kulturní krajinu, prezentace zpřístupněných památek atd. apod. Pouhý takový výčet by zabral mnoho stránek! A kolik významných lidí působilo mezi památkáři, restaurátory, ale také výzkumníky, kteří tolik vykonali při prohlubování znalostí našeho památkového fondu. I když jentak letmo zavzpomínáme, jsme ztichlí v úctě nad tím nasazením a talentem, uplatňovanými také ve velmi rozličných politických podmínkách, nejednou v podmínkách politického pronásledování. A když si prohlížíme historické památky, nemůžeme si otázku působení památkářů za těch sto let nijak odmyslet od všeho, co se nám zalíbí, kam se rádi vracíme. Samozřejmě, že ne vše se vždy zdařilo, ale spíše, než se pohoršovat, měli bychom právě i takové situace zkoumat, vracet se k nim pro poučení o příčinách případných komplikací, „kompromisů“ či neúspěchů. 04/ Mnohé z toho stálo v tomto roce za připomenutí, vyzdvižení, bilancování… Ovšemže to vlastně můžeme učinit vždy – nikdy není pozdě, ale odklady památkovým záměrům neprospívají… To ale nyní nemám v úmyslu – jen jsem si trochu posteskl.K tomuto historickému bilancování jsem ani já nedokázal mnoho přispět. Jen drobností byla některá hesla na Wikipedii vytvořená, či aspoň doplněná. 05/ Možná by totiž byl namístě i pohled vpřed. Podněty k tomu přicházely během celého roku z různých směrů. 06/ Jakýmsi nepominutelným „vykopnutím“ byla již v lednu Davoská deklarace 2018, zdůrazňující pozici památek v usilování o vysokou kvalitu „stavební kultury“ - jak při zachování památek, tak při zřizování nových staveb, což se vše má dít s ohledem na vysokou kvalitu, kulturnost (citlivost k dochovanému prostředí) a udržitelnost morální i technickou. V našich podmínkách nebyl tento dokument výrazněji reflektován.Mohlo by tomu tak být právě i pro velké soustředění památkářů na architekturu první republiky či na válečné pomníky. Přičemž odkaz se nezdál tak závažný, protože v deklaraci je uvedeno, že zúčastněné strany se k provedení bilance sejdou za 10(!!!) let; asi se ukáže potřeba diskutovat o zkušenostech častěji, ale to deklarace nevyjadřuje. 07/ V jistém smyslu ji v srpnu následovala Berlínská akční výzva Kulturní dědictví pro budoucnost Evropy. Ta zdůrazňuje především význam kulturního dědictví pro soudržnost pestře utvářené minulosti i současnosti národů Evropy, poukazuje na význam vzájemného poznávání a sdílení památek všeho druhu jako podstatnou část souladu a mírové spolupráce. 08/ To jasně ukazuje na určitý zlom v evropském myšlení. Památky v očích Evropských lídrů již nejsou „jen“ motorem turistického průmyslu a zdrojem estetických zážitků. Nejsou již „jen“ centrem odborných snah státních i dobrovolnických instancí o udržení dokumentární hodnoty památek a jejich autenticity.Což je stále termín poněkud imaginární či vágní, který možná bude třeba také v evropském měřítku do jisté míry aktualizovat, aby nám jeho chápání stále nerozmělňovalo pojetí v chartě UNESCO z Nara. Zdá se, že může být upozaděn i vliv dotací na památky dodávaných z EU, který vede v neposlední řadě i k politizaci v lokálním i státním měřítku; to nicméně vlastně není škodlivé, protože to je další cesta k pronikání památkové myšlenky mezi obecné společenské priority.Nakonec i výrazné mediální aktivity individuálně či skupinově motivované (trochu hanlivě shrnuté pod zkratkou PR) šíří povědomí o památkách, motivuje lidi k jejich návštěvě a poznávání. 09/ Je ovšem třeba, aby památková péče stála v předvoji prosazování a precizování myšlenek vysoké stavební kultury i poznávání a sdílení hodnot obsažených v kulturním dědictví. Do důsledku vzato, je totiž dikce takových dokumentů poněkud vágní. Čili jakoby předurčená k tomu, se stávala oporou např. pro priority architektů (ČKA) či techniků (ČKAIT) při prosazování „vysoce kulturních novostaveb“ i za cenu zmaření historických objektů na pozemku a často i hrubého narušení dochovaného prostředí. Vidíme, že v nadnárodních měřítkách řada architektů již smýšlí jinak, získává respekt k památkám a významně se podílí na prosazování cílů „Památkové stavební kultury“.Stavební kultura a památková péče https://npu.wikia.com/wiki/Stavebn%C3%AD_kultura_a_pam%C3%A1tkov%C3%A1_p%C3%A9%C4%8De. 10/ Projevem toho je i čerstvá Deklarace z Leeuwarden Adaptivní využití památek: Konzervace a zušlechťování hodnot našeho stavebního dědictví pro budoucí generace. Také zde iniciativu vedli především architekti,Public conference Adaptive re-use and Transition of the Built Heritage, 23.11.2018, Leeuwarden (ace-cae.eu). (verif. 20181214). Na této stránce je dostupný odkaz na deklaraci, ale také jednotlivé prezentace a vidozáznamy. nicméně se zdá, že i jejich myšlení se začíná smiřovat s tím, že v evropském prostředí by měli především přispívat ke kulturnosti prostředí, nikoliv jen ohromovat cizorodostí (wow efekt?). 11/ Proto věřme, že i v našich podmínkách dojde co nejdříve k činorodé spolupráci všech zainteresovaných stran. A snad trochu přispěji i připojenými syrovými překlady citovaných dokumentů. 12/ A věřme, že zahájené změny přístupu k památkám budou reportovány stále intenzivněji, a že i komunikace signatářů Davoské deklarace 2018 bude častější, než aby se k hodnocení výsledků sešli až za 10(!) let, jak je uvedeno v posledním odstavci dokumentu... 13/ Již v těchto dnech, i když rok je u konce, jsou publikovány nové weby, často s velkým obsahem, jakož i dokumenty svědčící o tom, že do následujícího období památková Evropa vstupuje s velkými plány.Např. DENKMAL EUROPA (verif. 20181214), Sharing Heritage (verif. 20181214) Odkazy Reference © Jan Sommer, 20180901-20181112 Category:Blog posts